


Singular

by ReaderJane



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderJane/pseuds/ReaderJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's hard to be sure if your friends are themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singular

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: BtVS season 7, around Showtime  
> Written for the open_on_sunday prompt, "Copy"  
> Disclaimer: still not mine, alas.

"aaaAAAGH! Get away!"

"Xander, you were dreaming," Willow perched on the coffee table.

Xander clutched the blanket to him. "How do I know you're Willow?"

Willow cocked an eyebrow.

"Right." Xander inhaled. "Dreaming. But seriously. We've had vamp Willow, Buffybot -- hell, I've met my own doppelganger." He rubbed his face. "How can we ever be sure?"

Willow sobered. "I guess we have to trust ourselves to know." She paused at his look. "...and I've blown the trust thing before. But you do know me, Xander." She laid a hand against his cheek.

Xander gripped Willow's hand. "I know you."


End file.
